weirdalfandomcom-20200213-history
Videos
Videos of, or by, "Weird Al" Yankovic YouTube Music Videos * Craigslist * Skipper Dan * CNR * Don't Download This Song * White & Nerdy * Weasel Stomping Day * Do I Creep You Out * Trapped in the Drive-Thru * I'll Sue Ya * Close But No Cigar * Virus Alert * The Saga Begins * It's All About The Pentiums * Dare To Be Stupid (Unavailable in US) * Jurassic Park * UHF (Unavailable in US) * Fat (Unavailable in US) * Smells Like Nirvana * Spy Hard * Headline News * Living With A Hernia (Unavailable in US) * Eat It (Unavailable in US) * I Lost On Jeopardy * You Don't Love Me Anymore * Amish Paradise * Bob * Gump * Like A Surgeon (Unavailable in US) * Money For Nothing/Beverly Hillbillies * Bedrock Anthem * One More Minute (Unavailable in US) * Mixed Up S.O.B. - Directed by Al * Rockin' The Suburbs -Directed by Al Other Videos * Al in the Studio (Unavailable in the US] * JSBX - Wall (Directed by Al) * White & Nerdy Take 1 * Whatever You Like * The Adventures of Al's Brain * White & Nerdy Take 1 HD * Weird Al's Grammy Spin * WEIRD AL SEX TAPE * My Home Movies * Japanese TV (1984) (Unavailable in the US) * Grammar Lesson * Public Service * Shopping Trip * Message from Police Dept. * At the Zoo * The Grandeur of Nature * Living off the Grind * Our Friend Dirt * Buddy Holly (recording of Buddy Holly Polka) * Weird Al SHREDS!!! * Weird Al rides the Slingshot * Happy Birthday, Thomas Lennon! * "Weird Al" Yankovic - Tech Support * Nina Yankovic - Halloween 2010 * "Weird Al" Yankovic - "When I Grow Up" book trailer * "Weird Al" Yankovic - Tech Support #2 * "Weird Al" Yankovic - answering machine messages from 1985 * The Eternal Question * "Weird Al" Yankovic conducts the Jr. Philharmonic * "Weird Al" Yankovic - Road Reports (Part 1) (Part 2) (Part 3) * "Weird Al" Yankovic - Perform This Way * "Weird Al" Yankovic - The New Album * "Weird Al" Yankovic - Teaser #2 * "When I Grow Up" App Trailer * "Weird Al" Yankovic - Alpocalypse Photo Shoot * "Weird Al" Yankovic Goes Digital * "Weird Al" Yankovic - Happy Halloween Interviews Real * Weird Al with Seth Green * Weird Al and Tom Green * Zoo Interview * David Farrier Interview * Scribble Talk Interview Fake * Michael Stipe * Snoop Dogg * Cher * Mick Jagger * Ozzy * Paula Abdul * Mariah Carey * Madonna * Eminem * Kevin Federline * Billy Joel * Def Leppard * Vince Neil * Sting * Bruce Springsteen * John Cougar Mellencamp * Boy George * Adam Ant * Paul McCartney * George Harrison * Robert Plant * Keith Richards * Tom Petty * Avril Lavigne * Celine Dion TV and Movies UHF * Badgers * Conan the Librarian * Gandhi II * Wheel of Fish The Weird Al Show * Imaginary Friends * Fake Pizza Quick Commercial * Fake Silly Choice Dinners Commercial Other TV Appearances * First Television Appearance * New Years Makeover - (Part 1) - Part 2 * Weird Al gets a Letter * Weird Al on Wheel of Fortune - (Part 1) - (Part 2) - (Part 3) - (Part 4) - (Part 5) - (Part 6) Others * Behind the Scenes of "White and Nerdy" * Circus of the Stars * Crook & Chase * eBay Live * Patterns - Wiki Page * Road Reports * Extreme Makeover: Home Edition * Sara Video * Dogtoons * Al explains Auto-Tune * Al preforming "I Bleed" by "The Pixies" * "Do They Know It's Christmas" featuring Weird Al * Weird: The Al Yankovic Story * You Don't Love Me Anymore (Live Acoustic Version)